A Trick up His Sleeve
by YuMiKo Productions
Summary: After Aizen defects, the security of the Meeting Hall has increased! How will Yachiru be able to tag along with Kenny now? Inspired by a comic strip of Kenpachi and Yachiru; gomenasai for any OOCness!


Can't believe we haven't done a story on these characters. But, here they are. A story on the blood thirsty swordsman and his hyperactive Fuku-taicho; that's right, it's Kenpachi and Yachiru! This story takes place after Aizen's defection. Keep in mind, gomenasai for any OOCness.

This story was inspired by a comic strip of Kenpachi and Yachiru. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We don't own Bleach.

A Trick up His Sleeve

The sun rose over the Seireitei, revealing the silhouettes of the Soul Society. As color came over the darkness, the 11th Company's grounds, the activities that happened over the dark evening came to light. Bodies of the whole squad were scattered over the area, bleeding or drunk. Groaning and severe twitching came from the struck-down men, their reactions to the sun's light something of a vampire's nature. Noticeably, the Taicho and his main men were not among the "battlefield".

"Yawn…"

Kenpachi stretched from the fatigue of last night's "training" regiment. He would need to go to the 4th Company so they could heal all his men.

"… I'll let those idiots take care of it."

"Those idiots" was a reference to Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were in their respective rooms sleeping off the strenuous battle from the evening. They were the only ones that survived, if not the only ones that managed to crawl back into the barracks.

"Kenny!"

A sudden weight was pulled onto his shoulder, which he was accustomed to. He only had to hear the voice, feel the weight, and notice what he could of the reiatsu. It was his "daughter", his defective GPS, his guide to Ichigo if he was ever near. It was her; Yachiru.

"Oi, gaki… What is it?"

He received a tug on one of his hair points, the bells jingling with the strength of her pull.

"Giggle! You're so funny, Kenny! I came to say "Good morning"! Good morning!"

"Yeah, yeah. Good morning…"

The girl frowned and tugged on his haori; she sensed something different about her father-figure.

"What's wrong, Kenny? You don't seem very happy. And after alllllllllllllll those people you played with last night… Are you tired?"

She received a grunt in as a response.

"Kenny…?"

"I'm not tired, gaki. Just a little-!"

"Angry?"

Kenpachi felt his senses perk; how could she read him so accurately?

"…Why would I be angry?"

She smiled and played with the bells on his hair.

"Glasses (Aizen) defected about 3 weeks ago, along with Smiley (Gin) and Dreads (Tosen). And then you couldn't fight them anymore, and Ichi (Ichigo) left to go home! So now you can't fight him, either. Am I right?"

The Taicho nodded and patted her head.

"Aw, Kenny…"

"There's more, gaki. The old fart says we gotta be a little more secure, so now…"

He grabbed her skull and placed her on the ground, his eyes showing his exhaustion/depression.

"… You can't be with me in the meetings, anymore. Okay?"

She pouted and began to pool tears into her eyes; she had learned how to form crocodile tears early in her life.

"I can't hide in your haori anymore…?"

"Nope; they're gonna be able to sense you easier now. I'll be back as soon as I can."

And thus her tantrum began.

"No fair! We've always been together, Kenny! Can't I still be with you while you're at the meeting?!"

"Calm down. I dunno; just bear it. I'll be back soon…"

Yachiru pounced onto his chest, knocking him to the floor.

"But Kenny…! If I'm not there to help you find the Meeting Hall, how will get there?! How will you leave?! Please, Kenny… We HAVE to be together…!"

"Sigh…"

He grabbed her by the scruff and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"This idea better work; it took a LOT of work to think this one up!"

Later… At the Meeting Hall…

Yamamoto banged his zanpaku-to on the floor.

"This meeting is over! Everyone is dismissed!"

Surprisingly to everyone, Kenpachi was able to navigate through 1st Company barracks without any trouble or cutting down the walls.

Soon enough, the battle maniac was back at his Company, meeting up with his 3rd and 5th Seats.

Yumichika was pouring sake (tea for himself…) while Ikkaku was already drinking. Upon seeing his Taicho arrive so early, Ikkaku invited him to drink and then questioned him.

"Oi, Taicho… How come you're back so soon? Kusajishi Fuku-taicho ain't around…"

He took another glug of sake as Yumichika sat beside him.

"Did she manage to hide on your person? How did you manage such a thing?"

Kenpachi sat across from them and took a sip of sake.

"It wasn't much of a problem… I got an idea and put into action. How are the men? Are they healed yet?"

Yumichika shook his head, answering for his bald partner.

"No. Apparently, the 4th Company is busy healing others who were affected by the incident earlier this month…"

Ikkaku smirked with an urge to fight.

"Why you ask, Taicho? You wanna have at it?"

Kenpachi took another sip of sake and shook his head. He revealed his trick to them, shocking both Seats.

"I wanted to know if Yachiru would have enough time to sleep off the boredom from the meeting. It's good to know she'll be able to sleep more tonight…"

Yachiru snuggled comfortably against his arm's flesh, her body hidden in the sleeve of his shihakusho.

"ZZZ… Kenny…"

"Not even the old fart knew I had a trick up my sleeve…"

The End

Well, this isn't too bad is it? Let us know what you think! No flamers, please! Bulk reviews are appreciated! Please review; constructive criticism is okay, too!


End file.
